


Warum die Sokovia Accords ein sehr großer Fehler sind

by 68hawkeye_fan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony Stark Tore the Avengers Apart, Tony Stark needs an conscience, Tony needs a massive kick in his ass, anti-accords, he has none
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/68hawkeye_fan/pseuds/68hawkeye_fan
Summary: Tony Stark muss sich einige Tatsachen anhören, die ihm nicht gefallen, aber denen er auch nicht widersprechen kann.





	Warum die Sokovia Accords ein sehr großer Fehler sind

**Author's Note:**

> Ich mochte Tony Stark in den ersten beiden Filmen und in Avengers, aber ich fand sein Verhalten in Age of Ultron und vor allem in Civil War so abstoßend und widerwärtig, dass ich das einfach schreiben musste, um mir Luft zu machen.

Disclaimer: Marvel Movies gehört nicht mir.

 

Der Avengers-Complex war menschenleer und Tony Stark war entschlossen, das zu ändern. Er beschloss als erstes Charles Xavier zu kontaktieren, schließlich kannte dieser genug Mutanten.

„Hallo, Mr. Xavier, ich bin Tony Stark.“

„Ich weiß, wer Sie sind, Mr. Stark und es ist Professor Xavier, vielen Dank.“

„Ich wollte Ihnen anbieten, dass einige von Ihren Leuten zu mir in den Avengers-Complex kommen und sich den Avengers anzuschließen.“

„Kein Bedarf“, erwiderte Professor Xavier kalt. „Ist das alles?

„Ich glaube, Sie verstehen nicht, Ihre Leute wären hier unter dem Schutz der Sokovia Accords in Sicherheit.“ 

„Sie meinen, solange Sie ihnen nach dem Mund reden und zu allem Ja und Amen sagen, Mr. Stark, was Sie tun und sagen, so wie Ihr Freund Rhodey und Vision?  
Der eine arbeitete bereits für die Regierung und für ihn war der Unterschrift unter den Sokovia Accords vielleicht keine besondere Einschränkung seiner Freiheit.  
Und Vision liegt die Persönlichkeit einer AI zugrunde, der Sie Loyalität für sich einprogrammiert haben, also ist es für mich sehr fraglich, wie frei Vision in seinen Entscheidungen wirklich ist.  
Aber Sie haben ja keine besonderen Probleme damit, Menschen gegen ihren Willen festzuhalten oder Kinder zu erpressen, für Sie zu kämpfen, wenn diese nicht so wollen wie Sie, oder?“

Tony schluckt kurz, er hatte die Anspielungen auf Wanda und Peter Parker durchaus verstanden.

Professor Xavier nickte kurz, als er sah, dass seine Botschaft angekommen war, bevor er fortfuhr: „Die Sokovia Accords sind kein Schutz sondern nur eine Einschränkung des freien Willens. Sobald jemand unterschrieben hat, besitzt er keine Rechte mehr und hat zusätzlich seine Familie in Gefahr gebracht, sowohl als Druckmittel für die Regierungen wie auch für alle, die an diese Daten herankommen.“

„Die Daten werden alle vertraulich und gesichert sein“, wandte Tony Stark ein.

„Das ist eine sehr naive und dumme Aussage. Es ist noch nie etwas Gutes dabei herausgekommen, Menschen auf eine Liste zu setzen.“

„Störe ich, Charles?“ fragte Erik Lehnsherr, der das Zimmer gerade rechtzeitig genug betreten hatte, um den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung mitzubekommen.

„Nein, Erik, ich rede gerade mit Herr Stark. Er will, dass wir uns seinen Accords anschließen.“

„Verzichte dankend, Herr Stark, ein Tattoo reicht mir vollkommen“, erwiderte Erik und rieb sich unbewusst seinen Arm.

„Nun hören Sie mal, Sie können die Accords nicht mit den Nazis vergleichen.“

„Kann ich nicht? Ich sehe keinen Unterschied! Menschen, die anders sind, werden auf eine Liste gesetzt und ihnen werden alle Rechte abgesprochen, eine freie Entscheidung zu treffen, das ist für mich eine Diktatur.  
Mit Ihren Accords, auf die Sie so stolz sind, haben Sie es geschafft, dass alle Mutanten und andere Personen, die besondere Fähigkeiten haben, praktisch Sklaven der Regierung sind. Außer natürlich Typen wie Sie, die über Geld und Einfluss verfügen und niemals Konsequenzen für Ihre Taten zu tragen haben.“ 

Die Verachtung, die Erik empfand, war unüberhörbar und dieselbe Verachtung stand auch im Gesicht von Professor Xavier geschrieben, der erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Ich habe Ihre Karriere aufmerksam verfolgt und Sie haben nie Verantwortung für Ihre Taten übernommen.  
Sie haben hinter den Rücken der anderen Avengers Ultron erschaffen und als diese Sie deswegen vollkommen berechtigt zur Rede gestellt haben, haben Sie sich noch darüber lustig gemacht, dass Menschen wegen Ihnen in Gefahr sind und sterben. Ihr Freund Bruce konnte wenigstens zugeben, dass er mitschuldig ist.  
Und dann haben Sie denselben Fehler nochmal mit Vision gemacht. Sie haben es nur Thor zu verdanken, dass es nicht noch eine größere Katastrophe gab.  
Und danach haben die anderen Avengers für Sie die Verantwortung für Sokovia mit übernommen, obwohl die Toten einzig und alleine auf Ihr Konto gehen.  
Das alleine hätte Sie schon dazu bringen müssen, zuerst nachzudenken bevor Sie das nächste Mal handeln. Was machen Sie stattdessen? Sie haben sich mit Ross verbündet und dieses unerträgliche Machwerk geschaffen, damit Sie Ihre Verträge mit der Regierung nicht verlieren.  
Ich meine, was ist für Sie schon die Freiheit anderer Menschen, wenn es darum geht, Ihre Macht und Ihren Einfluss zu bewahren.  
Was sagt eigentlich Ihr Freund Bruce Banner dazu, dass Sie sich auf die Seite des Mannes geschlagen haben, von dem er gefoltert und gejagt wurde, nachdem er von diesem in den Hulk verwandelt wurde?“

„Sie würden zu den Avengers gehören“, wandte Tony Stark ein, ohne den Vorhaltungen widersprechen zu können, weil sie natürlich der Wahrheit entsprachen.

„Nur um eins klarzustellen, Sie sind kein Avenger mehr“, stellte Professor Xavier kalt fest. „Die wahren Avengers wurden von Ihnen in den Untergrund getrieben, wo sie weiterhin versuchen, den Menschen beizustehen, die sich in Gefahr befinden.  
Nachdem was ich erfahren habe, hat Ross mittlerweile eine Gebührenliste erstellt, wo festgehalten ist, was die Regierungen bezahlen müssen, wenn sie wollen, dass ihnen von Ross und den Personen, die die Sokovia Accords unterschrieben haben, beigestanden wird.  
Natürlich gibt es auch eine Gebührenliste, wo andere Regierungen noch mehr dafür bezahlen können, dass diesen Regierungen nicht geholfen wird. Sie haben Hilfe von Menschen in Not käuflich gemacht! Ich hoffe, Sie sind stolz auf sich.“

„Wissen Sie, ich habe auch eine Liste, Mr. Stark, worauf ich die Personen setze, die eine Gefahr für mich und meine Brüder und Schwestern darstellen. Gratuliere, Sie und Ross haben es mit den Sokovia Accords geschafft, sich ganz oben auf meine Liste zu befördern.“  
Erik Lehnherr lächelte boshaft, bevor er mit einem Finger winkte und eine Dose Limonade sich vom Tisch erhob und sich zusammen knüllte, als wäre sie aus Papier. „Und ich würde mich nicht darauf verlassen, dass Ihr Anzug Sie gegen mich schützt, sollten Sie weiter damit fortfahren, andere Menschen zu benutzen, sie in Gefahr zu bringen und sie dann zu verraten.“ 

Das Bild brach zusammen und ließ Tony Stark erschüttert zurück.


End file.
